Oftentimes a surgeon is required to open a blood conduit, such as a vein or artery, for the purpose of removing plaque or for repairing a damaged blood conduit. Sometimes a slit is made longitudinally and sometimes it is a cross-cut, while at other times it may be a damaged conduit, such as might occur during an accident. In any event, it is difficult at times to sew the blood conduit back together again. This invention is of a vascular surgery roll which may be positioned within the conduit at the zone which is to be sewn together and, after it is sewn together, it is removed by pulling it through a slight opening in the vein or artery so that it unwinds gradually, the pigtail being outside of the vein or artery once it is sewn up, as is explained more fully hereinafter.